galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of the Dark One Ch 05 -Glossary
a 13th secret Token *a climax that is close at hand *a dead semi-humanoid species *a doomed precursor universe *A human man *a line item *a pair of large feather wings *a priest of that Church *a scream of such agony *A shadowy figure *a ship filled with human body parts *a small armory *a smooth metal floor *a tall humanoid handsome stranger *an odd building *Antiforce of Life *anz if Meeze wanz uze iz *anz wiz ze Straberriez iz noz zo baz *apparent dead end *Arth *Asmodias *Avondur *Bereaver *big black thing with leathery wings *Bio Cleanser ship *bio storage compartments *biomatter stored *Bjork's butcher shop *Brana *Brother of Sateer *Brotherhood of Sateer *but you abandoned mother and me *candles *Canz Meeze noz keepz a lize biz *Catacombs *Chapter 05: Luc *Book 10 - Chapter 05: Luc-edited *Church of Darkness *Circuit *city of mostly temporary buildings *Cleanser ships *clicks *close to a token *coffee *Commandant of NAVINT *cooked breakfast *Corfic was a brother by association *Corflic *Corflic became the living god of the Orlan *cosmic barriers *Crea, the Spirit of Creation *create an interface connection *create the Nexus points *created a pocket universe *crew depository *Cron the first Universe *crude statue *Cubus plan was to unite the tokens of power *cut everything blades *Dai swords *Dai warned. "Don't say it." *Dai-Than prince *dark corridor *deep friendship with Erica *Deepa *Déja Vu *destroying their pocket universe *dreadful pocket dimension *dropped out of Quasi *Dropping human genome matrix seeds *dry rotten bundles *Duro Crete roof *Earthers *Elfi *emitted a faint red glow *engineering *Eric *Eric swiped the ax *Eric was not done *Erica gained two more tokens *escape the destruction *escape the destruction of your realm *Fafnir *fanged skull symbol *fist pump motion *Five of them *food pantry *Free us from this prison *Galactic Spirits *galactic whores *garden worlds *get that Token *handheld analyzer *Hans *Har-Hi *He killed a renegade Nnnth *her blaster *her chambers *her real demon lord father *her real father. *hip-high metal column *his plan remains to become the Dark One *hyperspace *I always wanted one of these *I am a child no more *I am Luc your father *I am the Judge *I can break my neck *I didn't ask for a spoon *I have a new father now *I have been trained by the best *I inherited the aspects of evil *I took human form *I was technically a Sojonit *I was the embodiment of evil and terror *ill-fitting wooden door *in a cave *incorporeal brother *Indeed Sister *indestructible Uni metal *inhuman sexless voice *Invictus *Invictus decided to create the First Empire *Invictus Rex *irrational to reject psionics *killed all six million trapped Sateer brothers *killed by mindless beasts *knew she was able to change her appearance *Knight of Light *lanterns *Larthop *left by the same civilization *leg of a Thauran Loki cursed *lord of the lowest of all Netherworlds *Lt.Commander Schwartz *Lt.Nolei *Luc *Lucifer *Lyrham realm *main viewer *Mao *Meeze *Meeze asz ze Daiz *Meeze azed *men of great power in arcane terms *meta über power *metaphysical *Mighty Dai *Mora *Mortals fear death *Mother died of disease *Mother Superior *Mr. Hi *Mr.Meeze *Mr.Roghor *my aura intensifies *my ax *my daily *my fiancee *my gods don't require worship *my ring *my science geeks *my ship *nanites *Narth *Narth Prime *Narth Supreme *Nether realm *Netherworld lord *Netlor *next to the column *Nnnth *Non *non humanoid life *Non wanted to make sure the Dark One incarnates in a human species *normal human *Norrh *officer's galley *Officer's lounge *Omniverse filled with many realities *on a man's robe in Perrytown *one of her team *one of the Marines *only three left *OPS position *our marines *our Officer's lounge *pair of black gauntlet style gloves *palpable darkness *part butcher shop *part of a burial site *Pfzz, Daiz maybeez a lize biz... *pilgrim season *power to shatter the barriers *practicing the dark arts *precursor universe *Precursor universe *Prime Realm *primitives of this world *Psionics *raised alarm *rescued by a human *Roghor *Rule was broken *Run old fool *Sarans *Saresii *sat an old man *Satheer *Science Device *scrap metal scowl *seeder ship *seeder wreck *seeding their own versions *shadowy projection *shadowy thing *she drew her sword *Shea *Shea, my daughter *SHIP *SHIPIZ saiz no onz uze ze roomz *Sin 4 *slain by Crea *small version of the huge statue *Sojonit Order *some sort of internal god *something bloody and long *spatial rift *spooky outfit *sterilizing worlds *strange symbiotic amalgam *surge of unimaginable power *surprise dessert *Sutekh *take a shower *Take the Conn *take what is mine *tavern tents *that alien ship *that frozen brother *that geezer either *that I am not human *that unused lounge *that worm *Thauran bits and pieces *Thauran officer *the alien wreck *the Arth *the ax *the black robe *the bridge *the Brotherhood *the Captain *the city around the statue. *the control room *the Coven *The Crucible *the Dark One *The Dark One obtained his gloves *the Earlies *the Emperor *the first sentient species *the first universe *the Five *The Five Brothers *the Judge *The local star *the local sun *The Master is here *the Narth *the pilgrims *the rigid rule of duality *the ring *The roads of fate *The room she was in *the Rule Cosmic *the Seeders *The Thauranz noz complainz *The time of the Decision *The Voice of the Rule *The worm *their devices still exist *TheOther *there is a third way *this jolt and shift *this Universe *this was indeed her father *those sensitive to these things *Tigershark *TKU *trans spatial energy form *transpatial gates *truly cosmic powers *twelve tokens *two Dai Swords *uncanny and invisible powers *uncanny pull *Union citizen *Union Fleet officer *Union Marines *Union's side *Universe *very formidable friends * vile excuse for a living being *VIP quarters *Whaaz? Meeze azed *whitish glowing material *Why did you leave us *worm-like creatures *XO *XO's quarters *Y'All *You caused your imprisonment *You do not belong in this universe *You left us *You may have been my father *your intellect far exceeds *your kindred spirit *Your mother fled *Your mother saw my true form *Ypeherix looking stalkers Category:Glossary